koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Huangfu Song
Huangfu Song (onyomi: Kōho Sū) is an officer who loyally served the Han. During the Yellow Turban Rebellion, he personally defeated Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao. Role in Games Huangfu Song is a regular member of the Han forces in the Dynasty Warriors series. He serves as the leader of the Han forces during the first stage of the Yellow Turban Menace chapter in Dynasty Warriors 4. He will remain in the central garrison until he feels confident of the army's success. Zhang Liang will summon a fog to obscure the ambush he has lying in wait for the leader. Should Huangfu Song be routed, the stage ends in defeat for the player. In Warriors Orochi 2, Huangfu Song serves as Jiang Wei's replacement officer when players assume the latter's role. Quotes *"Insufferable rogues!" *"All units, engage the enemies outside the castle walls!" *"So... They summon a rain storm with their magic? What of it? I too shall join the battle!" Historical Information Huangfu Song was an officer of the Late Han who served Emperor Ling as an imperial commander. He was Huangfu Jie's son, Huangfu Gui's nephew, and Huangfu Li's uncle. Though he won great praise during his campaigns, he never bragged about his accomplishments and had few enemies. The historian Fan Ye remarks that this could have been his way of protecting himself from the weary times he lived in. When the Yellow Turban Rebellion began, Huangfu Song was ordered to stop it. He lead the central vanguard and at first did poorly against the rebels. With help from his allies, he was able to score several victories. He eventually defeated Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao shortly after their older brother's death. To show that the rebellion had been suppressed, he sent Zhang Jue's body in a coffin back to the capital. For his services, Huangfu Song was appointed to a higher rank as General of Chariots and Cavalry and rewarded with 80,000 households. During the following unrest caused by the country's growing urge for military independence, he was asked to flee with another servant of the capital, Yan Zhong. Though respecting his comrade's concerns for his safety, Huangfu Song felt obligated to stay with his masters and watched while the former escaped. He was ordered to quell another rebellion near the capital soon after. Though rewarded for his deed with 6,000 households, Huangfu Song reported that there could still be ruffians within their domain, referring to the Twelve Regular Attendants. When he refused to be bribed with further seals or deeds from the eunuchs, he was recognized as a threat and banished from the capital. He continued to rule a smaller province until 188 when he was ordered to lead Dong Zhuo's army. Staying loyal to the Han Dynasty, Huangfu Song refused to follow any of Dong Zhuo's plans and still won victory. Dong Zhuo was infuriated by his insolence and grew to hate him. Huangfu Song was imprisoned but soon acquitted when Dong Zhuo's child, who admired the general, pleaded for his safety. Even when released and appointed to a higher rank, he reportedly continued to act disrespectful. Dong Zhuo's senior grand tutor later cited an incident when Huangfu Song ignored his status and did not bow to him. Huangfu Song later participated in Wang Yun and Lu Bu's plan to assassinate Dong Zhuo. He was awarded three ranks and reestablished with the title he earned after the Yellow Turbans Rebellion. In 195, he died of illness and was posthumously named Valiant Cavalry General. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, he is one of the three Imperial Commanders who were sent to suppress the Yellow Turbans Rebellion. He was joined by Lu Zhi and Zhu Jun, serving under the former. With Zhu Jun, they drove back the rebels by setting fire to Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang's camps. Their enemies, though weakened, escaped and the area was generally considered to be contained. Huangfu Song relayed their situation to Cao Cao, who pursued Zhang Jue's fleeing brothers. When Liu Bei and his brothers rode to their side, Huangfu Song and Zhu Jun advised them to best head back and report to Lu Zhi. He joined forces with Cao Cao to capture Zhang Liang in chapter 2. Since he won more success than Dong Zhuo, Huangfu Song was given his ranks in the court. His accomplishments are similar to history in that he sends Zhang Jue's corpse back to the capital and defeated Zhang Liang several times (Zhang Bao was besieged by Zhu Jun). He was awarded as the General of the Flying Chariots and the Imperial Protector of Jizhou. He recognized his friends, Lu Zhi and Cao Cao, by giving them higher titles. Lu Zhi regained the titles he lost and Cao Cao moved up and was given a new post at Jinan. Unfortunately, Huangfu Song and Lu Zhi lost their ranks during the Ten Regular Attendants' rise to power. His last mention in the novel is in chapter 9 and he was one of the generals to lead an attack on Dong Zhuo's family at Meiwu Castle. Gallery Category:Han Category:Other Non-Playable Characters